wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blowfish
I have adopted this O.C with permission from OCPerson23. The code is by Fawnspots Fawn. Yes, usually I use the code by Nightstrike but Fawnspots Fawn needs a little time in the spotlight to. Thanks Fawnspots Fawn for the code and thanks OCPerson23 for Blowfish and her picture. |-| Blowfish = Please don't use any elements of this page without the creators permission. Coding by Fawnspotss Appearance Blowfishes scales are pale bluish white, with a purplish tint to them. In the sunlight, her scales look like diamonds or sapphires. Blowfish has purple violet eyes. She also has webbed talons with hooked claws, as well as a long, powerful tail, which makes her an excellent swimmer, but can also be used for self-defense. She can make powerful waves with one splash of her tail. Blowfish has gills on the side of her neck which allows her to breathe underwater. She is considered small, in height, and has a long, compact body with short legs. Her horns are curved, her snout slender and also curved, and has short tendrils coming from the bottom of her chin. Blowfish has webbed spines along her chest and along the back of her neck to the tip of her tail. She also has a powerful tail to propel her through the water. Her bio-luminescent stripes on her body will one day be used to attract other SeaWings when she chooses her mate(s), or during Aquatic conversation, which is the only way for her to communicate underwater using patterns of glowing scales. As a non-royal member of the tribe she has smaller glow starbursts on her wings. She is able to control when the stripes on her body glow. Personality Blowfish is loyal to her Queen and tribe. She loves helping her fellow maidens ready the princesses for parties. Her love for helping comes from her patience and ability to get the job done quickly but right. Blowfish believes the princesses should enjoy their time as friends and family because of their future which is to kill their mother. Despite being a lot younger then the Queens' daughters loves helping them. She is careful and respectful to everyone no matter what. Blowfish doesn't really care about what the others say or do but keeps quiet because she knows what the punishment will be. She learns quickly alongside her mother also a hand maiden. History! Blowfish was born in the deep sea palace 2 years after Auklet was born. As soon as she was born her parents named her after a type of fish hoping she would be like the animal she was named after. However, this was not so and her father hated her because she was a girl. He despised her and did not want her and therefore left her mother. Later they found him dead on the same beach where Blowfish parents met. Her father had been killed by someone but to this day no one knows. Some say he cheated on his wife and that Blowfish has at least one half-sister. However, her mother Trout seems she might know what happened to her husband but choose not to speak about it. Odd, thing is she didn't shed a tear when she heard the news. Not even when she saw his body did she run to him not a single flinch. Afterwards, Rainbow Trout started to teach her daughter how to become a Hand maiden. When Blowfish turned 2 she became an assistant Hand maiden. She sometimes plays with Auklet since Anemone is normally off at school at Jade Mountain. And despite her mothers usual quiet temperament when Blowfish asked about going to school Rainbow Trout threw a fit and screamed "No" at her daughter. Then sent her daughter to her room. Blowfish has learned never to ask about school. She also must never ask about her father. Rainbow Trout has made her daughter promise to never ask about these things. |-| Gallery = 02024595-39FC-4E5E-888F-5105B126AB2F.png|By OCPerson23 Dragon Model.png|Words Dragon Model.png|Words Dragon Model.png|Words Dragon Model.png|Words Dragon Model.png|Words Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Females Category:Status (Prodigy)